1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air vent inserts and more particularly pertains to a new air vent insert for mounting to the perimeter of a vent opening in a building structure to provide threaded mounting holes for an air vent cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of air vent inserts is known in the prior art. More specifically, air vent inserts heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,305; U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,871; U.S. Pat. No. 2,037,176; U.S. Pat. No. 2,062,685; U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,292; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 380,259.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new air vent insert. The inventive device includes an open frame having front and back faces, generally rectangular inner and outer perimeter edges, a spaced apart pair of elongate end members and a spaced apart pair of elongate side members extending between the end members. The inner perimeter edge of the frame defines a central opening. The frame is designed for mounting to a building structure around the periphery of an air vent opening in the building structure such that the center opening of the frame extends around the outer periphery of the air vent opening in the building structure. The frame is also designed for mounting an air vent cover thereto such that the air vent cover substantially covers the central opening.
In these respects, the air vent insert according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting to the perimeter of a vent opening in a building structure to provide threaded mounting holes for an air vent cover.